1,462 Days
by Steele.Hearts33
Summary: 1,462 Days. That's how long since Christian and Ana have been together. 1,462 Days since he screamed at her to get out. 1,462 Days since she's smelled his unique sent. 1,462 Days since he's kissed her. They've both have their successes and failures, but what happens when they see each other for the first time in four years?


**A/N: This was my submission of the Days of Fifty Challenge posted originally by The Sisterhood Group. I have already submitted one entry for the next one-shot challenge and hope to have my next entry submitted before the end of the weekend.**

 **I hope that you enjoy it. This will eventually turn into a duet series of novels. I plan to work on it over the summer and make it available early fall. I know that there will be many questions left unanswered, plus they'll have more to their journey after this. Stick with me. I may write one shots that coincide with this later one, but I can't guarantee it will be anytime soon.**

 **I don't own FSoG or its characters.**

 **Laters**

* * *

 **1,462 Days**

1,462 days. It had been 1,462 days since he had seen her. He'd walked away under a cloud of rage and said things he's never regretted more. He had made promises to her and that night he had broken every one of them. At least he was sure that was the way she had seen it. This year was a leap year, so yesterday he commiserated the fourth anniversary of the day she walked out on him. Christian knew he had fucked up the minute the words left his mouth. He's spent countless hours trying to find the words to make it right if he ever got the chance.

Christian thought it was amazing at how quickly he grew up once his security blanket had left him no choice. She had been his everything. Ana was the one person he never held back from. When they met in college, it was lust at first sight. He had followed her like a dog in heat. She constantly turned him away, and that was a blow to his ego. Christian Grey, Seattle's Prince, had never been told no by a girl before. The problem was that he wasn't in Seattle anymore. No, New York was completely different. He was a nobody with Daddy's credit card when he walked onto the campus of Columbia University. Christian had been accepted to all eight Ivy League schools. His father was adamant that he go to Harvard; carry on the Grey legacy. However, Christina knew that attending Harvard would leave his father with the impression that he was going to follow the path laid out for him.

Ana was a breath of fresh air. He had spent an hour at the student library looking for a book he needed for his strategy formulation class. They had to present a business proposal and he needed some statistics. The syllabus stated the assignment needed to take an idea from a movie or book and recreate it in real life. Christian had decided to be Tom Cruise and bring _Cocktail_ to life. Christian knew he was going to open his own business when he graduated. He'd made a deal with his father and grandfather. He could have full access to his trust fund to open whatever business he wanted, but not until he had a business degree. Christian didn't think he needed college. He felt he knew more than the people who were teaching him. If they knew what they were talking about, why were they teaching and not billionaire businessmen?

Christian had walked to the help desk to ask where the book he needed was located. He was walking toward her and had only a view of her from the back. She was hunched over in her chair reading a book, her fitted button up shirt showed her flawless figure. Her chestnut hair was up in a messy knot on the top her head and when he worked his way around the desk, Christian stopped at the side admiring her profile. Ana was chewing on the end of a highlighter and had a set of glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her cheeks were flushed, and Christian prayed for her to look up at him. He silently begged to see her eyes.

"Excuse me. Umm," Christian didn't know what was happening. He was never nervous around a girl, and he never had a problem talking to them, but he suddenly felt inadequate. "Can you, can you help… can you help me find a book. Yeah, I need a book." Ana was quick to look up and he was stone. Her cornflower blue eyes had captured his soul. Christian had felt short of breath and when she smiled at him, her Cupid's bow, his Adam's apple bobbed.

"Sh, sh, sure." From there Ana had led him to the section Christian needed. She found a reason to hang around and talk with him. When she'd learned what he was doing for his project, she told him to make sure he included signature drinks. If he was going to create an exclusive chain of bars in large cities, he needed a signature menu. From there everything snowballed. Over the next month, Christian spent every day with Ana. She helped him play around and create their drinks on their own. Soon, a month turned into a year and they moved in together. Then a year turned into three and Christian had proposed.

The week before their graduation, Ana had an offer from four major publishers and six newspapers across the country. She had her choice of almost every major city in the country, but Christian was upset that she considered working anywhere other than New York. Christian would be getting his trust fund and he was going to open his first bar, Cocktails. Ana wanted to take the publishing offer in Seattle or the Newspaper gig in Boston. They had argued and when Christian told her that since the trust fund was going to be supporting them and it was his, he would decide where they lived. He wanted Ana to take the freelance job and stay in New York, but it wasn't a full-time position or something she could really build on. Ana wanted to be an editor. She didn't want to be a journalist and cover city politics.

They spent three days arguing back and forth. Finally, Christian had screamed that if she couldn't just do what she was told and get with the program then she could hit the road. Ana had looked at him like she had been slapped. He regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth. Christian stood speechless as he watched Ana gather a few things before walking out of the apartment. That was mistake number one that Christian made. Mistake number two was accusing her of sleeping around behind his back after leaving the apartment. He had gone looking for her after a day and half. He had seen Ana entering an apartment complex to the west of campus. When she'd entered, Christian had seen her talking to a Latin boy that he had seen before. Jose Rodriguez was obsessed with his girl, and Christian instantly thought it was because they had been having an affair. When he burst into the complex behind them, he'd made a fool of himself again. Ana's friend Kate lived on the third floor, Jose lived on the ninth. Ana had gone to the only other person she trusted in New York, Katherine Kavanaugh.

Christian's third mistake was telling Ana just how it would be. He had tried to apologize for accusing her of cheating, but he tried to explain to her that he really knew what was best for them. They would return to Seattle where their families were for the summer. Ana would plan their wedding with his mother and they would marry in July in his parents' back yard. In August, after they had honeymooned all over Europe, they would return to New York. Christian was determined to start his business. He was going to open the bar he planned for his class. He was going to spread it through out all the major cities in every state across the country, and Ana was going to be by his side while he did it. She told him she had accepted the junior editor's job in Seattle. She would not be returning to New York. She offered to marry him and stay behind while he did what he needed to in New York. She begged him to change his plans and start in Seattle. Once she had some experience, she would move to the next city with him. But no matter what, Ana couldn't make Christian understand. She couldn't turn down the job, it was her dream job. She asked for six months. Six months experience and she would go to New York, LA, or even Chicago.

Christian gave her an ultimatum though. All or nothing. No separation and they started in New York. He already had plans and wanted to start as soon as possible. He tried to lure her to his way with the promise of a Park Avenue apartment and diamonds galore. He never knew what possessed him to try and bribe her. Ana was never one for material things. After three months of dating, and Christian wearing out the plastic on his dad's credit card, Ana instituted rules for dates and gifts. Their weekly dates couldn't cost more than $60, and the only reason the budget was that high was because of the amount of food Christian could eat. Special occasions such as celebrations, birthdays, and anniversaries got a budget of $250 and that was to include alcohol and hotel room fees. Gifts that were everyday trinkets like flowers had to remain under $25. Birthdays and anniversaries got $100 gift allowance.

The day she instituted the spending cap she explained to Christian. Her family was a former military family. Her father had been injured the last time he was overseas and was forced to retire when she was fourteen. They had settled in Montesano, Washington, not far from Christian and the Grey family in Seattle. Her mother was a selfish and lazy woman. She refused to work, even inside the home. She didn't cook, she didn't even do her own laundry, and she certainly didn't clean. That meant that Raymond Steele was relegated to his shop building custom furniture to make up the difference from his retirement check to what they were used to, and Ana took care of the home and worked a part-time job at the local hardware store. Carla Steele spent every dime that ended up in their bank account. Two days before Ana's high school graduation, she drained what was in Ana's college fund and her joint account with Ray and took off in the middle of the night. Ana hasn't spoken to her since, or at least Christian assumed she hadn't. She wouldn't have been able to afford to attend Columbia if it hadn't been for the full academic scholarship she had been offered. Ana had taken the job in the library to give her spending money and supplement the dining hall food.

1,462 days. Christian finished pouring the whiskey sour for the blonde that was relentlessly flirting with him. Her hair was cropped short, just below her ears in one of those reverse angle bobs. He hated that look. He didn't understand why they wanted their hair longer in front and shorter in the back. Christian had once heard Mia refer to it as a stacked cut. Either way, the woman's dress was two sizes too small and she was on the verge of a nip slip. Christian wished she would give up. It took him a year before he really looked at another woman. Now, when he feels the itch, he finds a petite brunette with pale skin. He doesn't care to learn their names. It's one night only and most of the time, he takes them from behind. He thinks of Ana the entire time. He knew it wasn't healthy and it made him a douche, but he didn't care. 1,462 days.

* * *

1,462 days. Ana tried to make herself forget for just one day. It was hard though. She was back in Seattle and she was always afraid of running into his family while she was in town. The magazine she was working for now was sending her all around the country. She was touring and finding unknown bars and clubs and reviewing them. Today's assignment, a popular, but obscure bar in the pike district. Fifty's was the hottest place in Seattle supposedly, if you just wanted to relax with a drink. They didn't play club music, no DJ. The owner just turned on a Sirius XM station and you listened to whatever was on that day. They boasted an impressive list of signature drinks and she heard that the best time to be there was after the corporate crowd left following happy hour. Wednesday was also half price drink night for ladies.

When Ana had arrived in town, she had immediately called Kate. She had the company credit card and she could take someone with her. When they had talked last week, Kate was reeling from her latest breakup. Maybe this would cheer her up. She'd offered to pick her up, but Kate shook her off. She needed to go home and shower and change before going to the bar. Ana checked into her hotel, called her Dad to let him know she had arrived safely and would take the rental car down to visit him tomorrow.

Ana unpacked as she thought about how much she missed Christian. She hated the fact that she counted the days on her calendars. She hated the fact that she refused to ever step into one of his bars. Cocktails was open in 17 major cities, including New York, Vegas, LA, Dallas, Chicago and Miami. Seattle didn't have one though. She always wondered why, but she knew the lack of location meant she was relatively safe. It was Ana's fear of finding out Christian had moved on that kept her off social media and made her to scared to simply google him. She'd seen his picture on the cover of People Magazine at the beginning of the year while she was grocery shopping and she left without her groceries.

Ana hadn't so much as looked at a picture of Christian in years. She had packed them all up and put them in storage. The only thing she kept with her was the necklace he gave her for her twenty-first birthday. She still wore it every day. It was a simple 18k gold chain and had a small gold tag with a diamond in the bottom left corner. Their initials had been engraved on the tag, the A and C intertwining perfectly. It was the only jewelry she wore. Ana quickly dressed for the bar, a pair of tight low riding skinny jeans ripped at the knees. The dark wash of the jeans blending seamlessly with her black heeled boots. The candy apple red top was a spaghetti strap creation made of silk and lace. Four years ago, she would have never worn it, but after spending six months in Europe with Emily, she wore many bright colors. Ana grabbed her leather motorcycle jacket and headed out of the hotel room. She was going to be late, but she was sure that Kate would find someone to amuse herself with while she waited.

The ten-minute drive to the bar gave Ana plenty of time to think while she fingered her necklace. So much of her life revolved around how much she still wanted Christian. After the fiasco that was SIP, she decided to give up the publishing dream. She worked freelance for a few online publications for a few months while she recovered before she was offered a staff position in Chicago. She had accepted immediately. She seems to always find herself in a city with a Cocktails opening. She dared once to walk past and see if she could see him, but she wasn't lucky enough. Her trip to Europe, while it as all business was an excuse to not torture herself with a will she or won't she scenario. As much as she loved Christian, as much as she still wanted him, she couldn't bear to see him with someone else or to hear that he didn't want her anymore. 1,462 days.

Pulling up to the bar, Ana was surprised to see a valet service. She quickly checked her hair and makeup in the visor mirror. Mascara was flawless, and the messy bun she wore, let just the right number of tendrils escape to leave her looking soft and feminine. She exited the car when the valet opened the door, taking the ticket from him. Entering through a set of double doors, Ana was struck by how amazing it all looked. The place didn't seem like much from the outside, but inside, it's stunning. The flooring was a rustic light salted oak hardwood. The fixtures are all burnished steel. The tables were copper topped, and all the barstools and chairs have a rich black leather seat. There are lights strung around the bar, not in a redneck sleazy way, but in a way that adds an air of ambiance. All the lights in the bar are dimmed. The outside walls are packed with booths, the front and middle of the bar feature numerous tables, some with two chairs, others with four. The back tables, closer to the bar, are all at pub height with four stools around them. There is space at the back of the bar, packed with bodies. Ana can only assume they are dancing because she has never seen anyone dance like that.

Shaking off the odd feeling like she's being watched, Ana scanned the crowd and tables looking for Kate. It wasn't hard to find her since she cut her hair. Kate had called her last week to Facetime after a trip to the salon. After her most recent romantic disaster, Kate had decided to get rid of her beauty pageant hair and now sported a blond stacked bob. Kate was in a slinky dress that she was quite possibly sewn into. The dress was tight everywhere you would want it, but she was dangerously close to having her own Janet Jackson Super Bowl moment. The top was low and too small. Kate had gotten a boob job. What is going on with her friend?

* * *

Kate waited at the bar hoping Ana would hurry up and get there. When she had first entered the bar and sat down to order a drink, she didn't recognize him. But the more she watched him, the more he turned down her flirtatious gestures, the more she believed she knew the bartender. It wasn't until she heard him humming to a song that she recognized the man for who he was. The Christian Grey. It had been four years since she'd seen him. Ana usually did everything she could to avoid running into him. Seattle was the one city she always felt safe, even with his family here. There wasn't a Cocktails here. So, what was he doing behind the bar.

Kate was positive he didn't recognize her. He hadn't said he did anyway. She hadn't offered her name and he hadn't asked. She watched him. Watched as he turned down every girl that came onto him. He would close his eyes every now and then and she could see that he was taking deep breaths when he did so. On more than one occasion, she caught him looking to a certain spot behind the bar. When he was called down to the far end, she leaned over trying to see what he was staring at so intensely. After a moment, Kate realized it was a small wallet sized photo of Christian and Ana. It was one of their happier times. Before the engagement and the fighting started.

This was just too good for Kate to believe. After all these years, there is no way that he's not still in love with her if he's hiding a pic of them like that. She just hoped that Ana didn't run off after she saw him. Kate knew her friend was miserable. Even six months in Europe surround by hunky Spanish and French men didn't cure her funk. The losers she's seen over the years were only referred to as hump and dumps. They're good for an orgasm when her vibrator couldn't do the job. That's it. She doesn't want conversations and first dates. She doesn't want hearts and flowers either. Kate knew that Ana only wanted that with Christian. It's why Ana still wears his necklace, even though she tries to hide it. Kate's convinced she swims and showers with it on. Kate took another sip of her whiskey sour when she feels the tap on her shoulder.

Turning toward the interloper, she sees Ana finally made it. They chat for a few minutes before Ana decides to flag down the bartender and order a drink. Kate silently patted herself on the back for remaining calm. She was in heels, but she could kick them off in an instant and chase her down if she tried to run. Ana was going to do what she's wanted to do since she walked out of their shared apartment. Kate would sit on Ana in the middle of the bar floor to make her confess she still loved the man and wanted him back if need be. The moment he turned around, you could see his back go ramrod straight. Ana sucked in a hiss of air and Kate snickered to herself. Not a word was said and already she could feel the sexual tension.

* * *

1,462 days. Christian had waited 1,462 days and thought of nothing but this moment. He'd rehearsed what he would say a thousand times. But now he was speechless. Ana stood before him, on the other side of the bar. She was in his bar. When he decided last year to finally settle down in Seattle, he knew he couldn't call the place Cocktails like all the others. He thought Fifty's was fitting. He always claimed to be fifty shades of fucked up and after what had happened between him and Ana, he was just that. Fifty shades of fucked up. So, Fifty's was born. It was different than all the others. No DJ booth here. He's installed twenty-five surround sound speakers to pipe in music, utilizing his Sirius XM subscription. Tonight, for ladies' night, it was 80s hair band night and classic rock.

Christian continued to stare at her, a dimpled smile tugging at his lips. Her eyes flickered with excitement and shock. Her mouth was open in a little O. Her hand had flown to her throat and he thought something was wrong until he saw the pendant she was worrying between her thumb and forefinger. After all these years, on a night when they didn't expect to see each other she had worn it. The minute Ana realized exactly who she was seeing, she fainted.

Christian jumped over the bar and caught her before her head hit the floor. He should probably call her parents' or his for that matter. When Christian had a hold of Ana, he lifted her like it was nothing and took her around the back of the bar and down a hallway to his office. Ana's little blonde friend, the girl who was flirting with him earlier and close to an embarrassing moment had followed them. She shut the door behind them and assumed a position he'd only ever seen on one woman. That's when it clicked. The flirt was Ana's best friend. They exchanged pleasantries and Christian asked if he should call anyone. Kate told him no. Ana sometimes does this when she's panicked.

Christian was worried, he'd never seen Ana have a panic attack. He sat on the couch inside his office waiting for her to wake. He held her close, fearing that if he let go, she would disappear, and that this was his subconscious' way of telling him to get to the hospital or they won't be able to save him before the tumor takes over. He talked softly to her, confessing his love and vowing to do whatever it took to get her back if she would only open her eyes. Kate stood next to the door watching the two of them without interfering.

Checking his watch once more, Christian sees that it has been nearly twenty minutes. While Ana seemed to be sleeping now instead of unconscious, she smiled sweetly in her state. Christian tried to will his erection down, but it was useless. Every time he'd woken from a nightmare, he had stayed awake to watch her sleep. That smile always made him desperate with need for her. Her smile was so genuine when she slept. Her dreams were always happy ones and they had been clear from the beginning. She wanted her publishing career and she wanted a family with Christian. She wanted nothing else. He on the other hand thought of nothing but his career and dreams. He forgot about Ana's and he'll never forgive himself if she doesn't forgive him and give him a second chance.

When Ana started to wake, she mumbled about having the best dream ever, and when her eyes opened fully, and she saw that Christian was indeed there, she threw her arms around his neck. Kate had been watching from the door, but she decided now was the time to make a hasty retreat. She'd call Ana for the details tomorrow.

Ana and Christian both apologized to the other. They professed their love for one another and commiserated on the wasted years without each other. Ana cried when she told Christian how she had acted with the men in Europe. She told him she felt so guilty like she had cheated on him. He confessed how he used little brown-haired women while they had been separated. She told him she'd been with seven men, four of which had been while she was in Europe. He explained he'd been with fifteen women in the four years because he never repeated a night with a woman. They were stand ins, and cheap ones at that. All he'd ever wanted was the original. Christian had wanted Ana in his arms and finally he had succeeded. Staring into her eyes, Christian leaned in and waited for her to stop him, but then she shocks him by pressing her lips to his.

Home. That's what she had been searching for the last four years. That kiss showed Ana that Christian was her home. 1,462 days and Christian had only ever dreamed of this kiss. It was slow and passionate. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but it was soft, not aggressive. He kissed her until he needed air to breath to kiss her some more.

Home. 1,462 days and he was finally home. Christian knew. He knew he was home when her lips touched his. 1,462 days and they were both home, finally.


End file.
